disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Whole New World
"A Whole New World" é uma canção romântica do filme de animação de 1992, Aladdin. A canção foi composta por Alan Menken, juntamente com letras escritas por Tim Rice. A canção foi cantada por Aladdin e Jasmine no filme, sobre o novo mundo que eles estão prestes a descobrir juntos. Sua versão original foi cantada por Brad Kane e Lea Salonga. A versão single foi lançada em 5 de novembro de 1992, e mais tarde foi realizada por Peabo Bryson e Regina Belle. Os dois também cantaram a música no Oscar e mais tarde, a canção ganhou como Melhor Canção. A canção também foi indicado para o AFI`s 100 years... 100 songs, como uma das 15 músicas da Disney e uma das 17 músicas de um filme de animação a serem nomeados. Letra Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: ''' A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you '''Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red letter) Aladdin e Jasmine: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: A whole new world) That's where we'll be (Jasmine: That's where we'll be) Aladdin e Jasmine: A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me Reprise Aladdin: A whole new world Jasmine: A whole new life Aladdin e Jasmine: For you and me Versão de Peabo Bryson e Regina Belle I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But now from way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be A whole new world With new horizons to pursue I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you A whole new world (A whole new world) A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Every moment gets better) I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you (you) A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be) (Where we will be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me Versão brasileira Aladdin: Olha eu vou lhe mostrar Como é belo este mundo Já que nunca deixaram o seu coração mandar Eu lhe ensino a ver todo encanto e beleza Que há na natureza num tapete a voar! Um mundo ideal É um privilégio ver daqui Ninguém pra nos dizer o que fazer Até parece um sonho Jasmine: Um mundo ideal Um mundo que eu nunca vi E agora eu posso ver e lhe dizer Estou num mundo novo com você Aladdin: E eu num mundo novo com você Jasmine: Uma incrível visão Neste voo tão lindo Vou planando e subindo Para o imenso azul do céu Jasmine: Um mundo ideal (Aladdin: Feito só pra você) Nunca senti tanta emoção (Aladdin: Pois então aproveite) Jasmine: Mas como é bom voar viver no ar Eu nunca mais vou desejar voltar Aladdin: Um mundo ideal (Jasmine: Com tão lindas surpresas) Com novos rumos pra seguir (Jasmine: Tanta coisa empolgante) Aladdin e Jasmine: Aqui é bom viver Só tem prazer Com você não saio mais daqui Aladdin: Um mundo ideal (Jasmine: Um mundo ideal) Que alguém nos deu (Jasmine: Que alguém nos deu) Aladdin e Jasmine: Feito pra nós Somente nós Só seu e meu en:A Whole New World es:A Whole New World fr:Ce rêve bleu nl:Een Nieuw Begin ru:Волшебный мир Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Aladdin Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções da Disney Príncipes Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções em Disney Sing Along Songs vídeos Categoria:Canções vencedor do Globo de Ouro Categoria:Canções vencedor do Grammy Award Categoria:Canções vencedor do Oscar